It's Real, Yeah It Is
by Allison Diamond
Summary: She is happy. He is happy. They are happy. Nothing can come between them. SydxDavid.


She dips her feet into the water, enjoying the feel of the cold water brushing against her naked flesh. It has been a long time since she has been able to feel this content; it's almost child-like, but she earns it. After everything that happens, she is glad to have a small piece of happiness in her life.

David.

She smiles.

He's back with her.

They are happy. They still can't touch, can't caress each other, can't make love, like other couples, but they are happy. She is glad that she gets him back. When he falls into that slumber, her world shatters into a dozen fragments, which she couldn't piece together, even if she wants to.

But now, that is all over; they have defeated the monster, the mutant, as David likes to call it. And they can be happy, peaceful, can learn to control their powers together. Life is good.

Sometimes, she worries, that she — they are still trapped inside David's memory. But every time, David looks at her, with eyes so charming and soft, she'd see the real David. The David she has come to love in the past year.

And her worries fade away, melts away, like wax on a lit candle.

David makes her feel safe, protected, loved, but most of all, like she finally found someone who understands her. Not that others don't understand her, they do to a certain degree, but they all have some secrecies going on, which she is never a part of.

David, on the other hand, he is there for her, with her, and they have no secrets between them. Now, she knows everything about him, and he knows everything about her. They are happy. They are safe. Nothing can ever come between them.

Yet, something, just this weird thought, burns itself in her mind. Something isn't right, it says. She doesn't believe it. It isn't right. David shows her that it isn't right. She experiences it for herself. It's wrong. It's just … she has been through so much, and her brain is dealing with it the best way it knows how to.

She shuts off all the voice in her mind, and watches David, with loving eyes. He looks so peaceful, with his eyes closed, and his feet dipping into the water, like her. They aren't touching. He is at the other end of the bench, dressed in his sleepwear, like her, and she feels the connection sparkling between them.

"Hey," he whispers against the cool breeze that blows over them. "You okay?"

"Yes," she says, turning to face him; the moonlight illuminates over her face. "Are you trying to access your power again?"

He smiles and the smile reaches all the way up to his eyes, giving him that innocence look, as if he hasn't went through so much already. "Yeah," he says softly. "It's working, but it makes my hair fry up. I'm not a fan of straight, pointy hair."

She laughs and then licks her lips. "Oh, I'll always like how you look. I won't care if you go bald."

He raises an eyebrow. "Bald? What makes you think I'll go bald, Syd?"

"Uh, I'm … I meant that I'll be by your side, as long as I possibly can." She shudders as a cold breeze blows over her. "You are the other half of me."

He smiles again. "I'd …" he says, searching for words. "I'd cuddle with you, but that's out of the question. Do you want to go inside now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she says, getting up from the bench, waiting for him to get up.

He gets up and they walk side by side, never touching, but always smiling. Nothing can break through this barrier. They have fought the monster. They are safe. They are happy. Nothing can come between them.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asks softly, chuckling, as he holds the door open for her.

"No," she answers, as she steps through the door, careful not to touch him.

"Okay. You want coffee?"

She shakes her head. "I'm going to bed," she says and yawns. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I am until now."

"Okay." He laughs. "I'll come with you."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

They walk to the bed. She climbs into her side, careful not to break down the stack of pillows separating them, and rests her head on her pillow. He climbs into his side and turns to face her. They smile at each other.

"Night," he says, smiling. "I love you."

"G'night," she replies and a small smile tugs at her lips. "I love you, too."

And soon her eyes close on her and the world goes dark.

But the voice nudges at her, wake up, Syd, this isn't real. She ignores it and steps right into the dark, bottomless pit.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I don't know what to categorize this under . I haven't used this site in a while. Let me know where this falls under._


End file.
